Bones
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: ONE-SHOT Merlin get s lost in a hunting trip. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...


**Hello! So I decided to write a horror story using Merlin! I`m obssesed horror and scary stuff but, I have never really written horror before well at least not serious enough to expect for anyone to feel afraid or scared or anything by it so yeah. My "first try" at writing horror. Hope you enjoy it! **

The last thing he wanted right now was to be lost, and where was he? LOST. On top of that he was in the middle of nowhere he had no idea where Arthur and the others were right now and it was getting dark. Dark enough for them to have start making a camp. Merlin had no choice right now but to make one of his own or freeze to death. At least now he knew that they had noticed he was gone, God knew they were hopeless without him.

He knew it hand`t been the smartest thing to follow his magic in the middle of a hunting trip were they moved each 2 seconds. It had surprised him that Arthur hand`t noticed him sliping away the guy had the weird ability to know when Merlin was planing to leave he sometimes couldn't stand 10 feet away from him before Arthur was calling him again to his side. It was creepy really, there were times when he woke up in the middle of the night to take a piss and suddenly out of nowhere Arthur woke up and demanded to know where he was going.

Merlin`s thoughts ended when he came across an inn, if you could even call it that. It was in the middle of nowhere..."Better than nothing." Merlin murmured to himself. He was`t that fond of sleeping on the cold floor when he had the choice of sleeping in a warm bed in front of him, who would be?

When he entered the inn he headed towards the owner and paid to stay the night, they showed him to his room and left him to it. He now was grateful to have money on him for once bringing it with him in a hunting trip had been useful. They brought him a bath and he heated it up with magic and got himself onto it feeling his body finally relax in the hot bath.

The night still was cold even with a fire in the room but, he eventually drifted of in a deep sleep.

'நொவ் யு ஆர் ஓனே ஒப் உச ' He did`t understand it crept in the back of his mind they were whispering. 'நொவ் யு ஆர் ஓனே ஒப் உச ' It was barely audible but still there, his eyes were closed he did`t dare open them as a chill went down his spine. 'நொவ் யு ஆர் ஓனே ஒப் உச ' He felt something move and he opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling the fire being the only light in the room. 'நொவ் யு ஆர் ஓனே ஒப் உச ' He sat up harshly paranoid looking around the room.

Nothing...

He sat there looking at nothing but at everything he did`t heard it again and after a while he draft back to sleep. When he woke up he could`t feel his left hand. He moved his arm and touched things with it but he still could`t feel it. He felt numb, he wanted to leave to go look for Arthur and the nights but some kind of force did`t wanted for him to go, so he stayed and payed for another night. The inn was nice and quiet there was`t much people there but it was`t deserted either

That night night he woke up once again with a gasp to the whispers on his back side of the bed. 'நொவ் yஒu ஆர் ஒனe ஒப் உச' He still could`t understand but they were saying something. 'நொவ் yஒu ஆர் ஒனe ஒப் உச' He hated the sounds, the voices they were to quiet so quiet they mixed with the silence in the room. 'நொவ் yஒu ஆர் ஒனe ஒப் உச' The fire cracked and a gush of wind went by, what wind? 'நொவ் yஒu ஆர் ஒனe ஒப் உச' There were no windows and the doors were closed right? He sat up again and stared around the room. The empty quiet room.

Nothing...

The next day after the cold sleep less night he could`t feel his side of his abdomen. He touched it with his right hand. It was like it was`t there anymore...He felt numb. He tried to leave the place he did`t want to stay but once again the same strange force forbid him from doing so. He payed to stay one more night swearing he would leave no matter the cost first thing in the morning. Once again he passed on his way to his room by some people all which ignored him looking at the floor.

Once again he woke up that night to the whispers this time more recognizable. 'Nஒவ் you ஆர் ஒne ஒப் உs' He felt trapped there was no-one but he felt surrounded. 'Nஒவ் you ஆர் ஒne ஒப் உs' He still could`t understand they continued to say it again, 'Nஒவ் you ஆர் ஒne ஒப் உs' and again 'Nஒவ் you ஆர் ஒne ஒப் உs' until he sat up in his bed again looking for the noise. For the voices. The whispers.

Nothing...

The next day he could`t feel his right side of his chest. He touched it with his right hand but he could`t feel it like it was`t there anymore this time he was`t able to pass his bed room door, no matter how many times he tried it was no use he could`t move something was keeping him on place and did`t want to let go.

'Now யு aரே ஒனe oப உs' His eyes snapped open wide. He could see them they were everywhere. 'Now yஒu aரe ஒne oப உs' Bodies everywhere...soulless bodies missing skin, flesh, blood, eyes and the list went on and on. 'Now yஒu aரe ஒne of உs' The whispers grew they are talking now screaming, yelling then quiet and a chill went down his spine when one whispered into his ear. _"Now you are one of us."_

Then everything went black.

When he woke up again his body was being moved from the bed. But he was watching his body, not inside it... It was being put by with the others by the inn keeper. Merlin looked down at his body in horror. There was no flesh in his left hand, his left side of his abdomen or in his right side of his chest just bones and no blood his body was life less but not dead heart still beating. Then he looked back at the inn keeper that was about to leave the room as he looked back into the room smirk on his face, the man was dead himself...he was just bones no flesh or blood not anything just moving bones. he wanted to scream, he wanted to do something but no sound came and no matter what he tried to do it was all hopeless.

Merlin remembered the people passing by him, they were just like him they were all numb and missing body parts. They were all going to end up just like him. They were all unlucky travelers that just happened to need a place to stay in the middle of nowhere.

His mother once told him a story of an inn that appeared and disappeared in front of those it pleased. Taking hostages from those it found worthy the ones it took not dead but not alive hounted the place missing their parts of flesh but never bones. The souls desperate to save themselves from that hell took the body parts they needed for their bodies at night from the up coming unfortunated souls once they gathered them all they could leave the inn but never the same as they all died in 4 days.

Merlin looked down from the room wind trying to ignore all the other ones in the room and the bodies of those who refused to steal bode parts from others hanging on the ceiling screaming heart beating, blood pumping blood rushing and spilling on the floor. Down he saw the fortunate one that had 4 days of sanity before dying.

**For anyone that wanted to know that writing from above is the oldest language still used in the world 'Tamil' I honestly don`t know if I wrote it right so if anyone for some weird reason happens to know how to write in that language I am sorry if I made any mistakes... **

**Review?**


End file.
